One known type of information storage device is a disk drive device that uses magnetic media to store data and a movable read/write head that is positioned over the magnetic media to selectively read from or write to the magnetic media.
FIG. 1 provides an illustration of a typical disk drive unit 1000. The typical disk drive unit 1000 include a magnetic hard disk 101, a spindle motor 102 for rotating the disk 101 at a high speed, a head stacking assembly (HSA) 100 configured to read data from and write data to a magnetic hard disk 101, a spindling voice-coil motor (VCM) 103 provided for controlling the motion of the head stacking assembly (HSA) 100, all of which are mounted into a housing 104.
FIG. 2a shows a typical HSA 100, and FIG. 2b is an exploded view of the HSA 100. Referring to FIG. 2a and FIG. 2b, HAS 100 includes an arm coil assembly (ACA) 110, a jut 120, at least one head gimbal assembly (HGA) 130 and a bearing body 140, all of which are assembled together. Concretely, the flexible printed cable assembly (FPCA) 120 is mounted onto one side of the arm coil assembly (ACA) 110, the bearing body 140 is mounted into a through hole of the ACA 110, and the head gimbal assembly (HGA) 130 with a suspension 131 is mounted onto the top portion 111 of the ACA 110 and electrically connect with the FPCA 120. The suspension 131 supports a slider 132 with a read/write transducer (not show). When the disk drive unit 1000 is on, the spindle motor 102 will rotate the disk 101 at a high speed, and the slider 132 will fly above the disk 101 due to the air pressure drawn by the rotated disk 101. The slider 132 moves across the surface of the disk 101 in the radius direction under the control of the VCM 103. With a different track, the slider 132 can read data from or write data to the disk 101.
FIG. 3a shows a typical arm flexible cable assembly (AFA) 105 and FIG. 3b is an exploded view of the AFA 105. As shown in FIG. 3a and FIG. 3b, the AFA 105 is mainly composed of the ACA 110 and FPCA 120. The ACA 110 has two grounding pins 112 and 113 disposed on one side thereof. Accordingly, the FPCA 120 has two holes 122 and 123 formed therein. The FPCA 120 is mounted onto the ACA 110 by aligning two holes 122 and 123 with two grounding pins 112 and 113, respectively and then they are soldered to be electrical connected and fixed together.
However, for the above traditional AFA 105, when installing the FPCA 120 onto the ACA 110 to form the AFA 105, it needs to use fixtures or tools to keep the FPCA 120 being positioned onto the ACA 110 before soldering, otherwise FPCA 120 will escape away freely from ACA 110 due to spring force caused in a dynamical region 124 of the FPCA 120. This design is complex for AFA assembly process and the AFA 105 even will be damaged due to the use of the fixtures or tools. In result, the manufacturing cost of the AFA 105 will increase.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an improved arm coil assembly (ACA) to overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks.